Mewtwo's Awakening: Part 1
by Swiffo
Summary: In Mewtwo's life journey, he is confronted by three children who will change his life, though he may not know it yet.


Mewtwo walked along the streets of the city at night, marveling at how quiet the city had become. He was just about to finish his night walk when a voice suddenly sounded behind him.

"Hello Mewtwo," said the voice behind him. He quickly turned and raised his hand, charging a shadow ball as he did so, bringing it within inches of the face of a human. The human was a male, clothed in a strange red and black garb with a hood inscribed with the letter M. "Peace, Mewtwo. I mean no harm," he said, holding his hands up in a sign of peace. "I am from Team Magma and I am here to offer you something." Mewtwo frowned at this. He had heard of Team Magma before, but he didn't know why they were contacting him. Of course, he wasn't going to let this human realize that the human had caught him off guard. He spoke then, his voice echoing in the human's mind. "Yes, I've felt you following me for a while. What do you want, human?" The human pulled back his hood, revealing short brown hair along with brown eyes. "I have come to offer you a proposal, Mewtwo," he said. "I want you to join Team Magma."

Mewtwo pondered this as he stood there. He could easily blow the human's head off right now, but who knew. Maybe helping him would in turn benefit him. "What's in it for me," he asked, now slightly intrigued.

The human held out an elegantly designed pokeball with strange blue runes covering the red portion. "You get to work with me. Think of it, you and I, working together…We would be unstoppable!"

Mewtwo instead bristled at the sight of the pokeball and the shadow ball grew brighter. "You would dare cage me in one of those contraptions?! Perhaps I should just kill you instead," he said menacingly. The human's eyes widened and he scrabbled for words. "N-No that's not what I meant! Just listen to me. Each trainer must have a pokeball for every Pokemon, and I cannot make an exception for you. However, I do not have to put you in it." As the human went on, Mewtwo slowly became less and less suspicious and the intrigue came back to him. Finally, he lowered his hand and the shadow ball dissipated. "Very well, I will join you, but on one condition." The human became so excited at these words he could hardly contain himself. "Yes yes! Anything you wish, Mewtwo!" Mewtwo took the pokeball and threw it into the air. It traveled a bit into the air before disappearing into thin air. "Now I shall join you," he said as he walked past the human, but he suddenly stopped. "Wait…what is your name, human?" The human started and gave a nervous laugh. "Oh forgive me. Where are my manners?" He gave a short bow. "I am Romeo, leader of Team Magma."

Mewtwo nodded and began to walk off into the night as the human's voice echoed behind him. "Recruit Pokemon and humans alike, Mewtwo! Bring them to our cause so that we may be great again!"

Over the course of several months, his days were consumed with recruiting and tracking down enemies of Team Magma. The jobs he was given felt uncomfortably similar to the time when he worked for Team Rocket, but he was grateful for the chance to exercise his power, as well as the awe that he induced in enemies and allies alike. As much as he didn't want to admit it, he enjoyed the humans revering him and that sometimes lead him to show off just a bit. One day, he was walking through the Team Magma base, looking at the many humans staring at him, when suddenly a large explosion somewhere out of sight rocked the structure and the building shuddered. The alarm then activated, sending wails through the base as he took to the air and shot quickly towards the source of the disturbance. As it turned out, the disturbance was two boys and a girl he recalled being brought in the week before in the arena. He sneered and aimed his flight path down. He would show these foolish children what happened when you meddled with Team Magma.

He smashed into the ground right in front of the humans. It seemed one of the boys had called out a Tyranitaur as well. He chuckled. This was going to be fun. The boy, who looked to be a trainer, reacted first as his eyes widened.

"Mewtwo…" he said in an almost defeated tone. "Yes, human, and I am here to stop your escape," he said with a sinister tone. This made the boy straighten and reach for his belt. "Sapp…you and Dave need to get out of here now. I'll handle this." The girl nodded and she ran with the other boy towards one end as the first boy pulled out 5 other pokeballs and threw them in the air, releasing his other pokemon. Mewtwo growled. This was going to be a waste of time to deal with while the others escaped. "This is a waste of time you know," he said, trying to intimidate the human, as was his specialty, but this one seemed undisturbed despite his first reaction. "We'll see about that," the boy said confidently. "Guys! All of you use your strongest attack!" Mewtwo's eyes widened and he managed to erect a barrier just before 6 different attacks, including a couple hyper beams, flew at him. They all crashed against the barrier and he grunted under the strength of the attacks. This human was obviously no ordinary trainer, and he would be hard pressed to get rid of this human quickly. However, he had no way to push back against these attacks and so had no choice but to hold out until someone got there to help him. He shut his eyes and delved deep into himself to summon his energy to reinforce the barrier. Suddenly, the pressure disappeared and he looked up. The pokemon had disappeared and the boy was already at the exit, slamming the door. He could hardly believe what had just happened. He had been outsmarted by a mere boy! He would have to keep an eye out for that one in the future…

Later that day, he was walking through the halls of the base and as he walked by Romeo's office, he overheard Romeo talking on the phone.

"Yes I understand that…Well how else do you want me to get Mewtwo to start clearing the pokemon out?! His morals would never allow him to do something like that! I know what you think, but I'm telling you that catching him is the best way to do it!"

Mewtwo staggered as he heard the last bit and fell to his knees, unable to process what he had just heard. The only humans he had ever trusted were now planning to betray him. He quickly rose to his feet and shot through the halls, heading for the exit. He now knew that he never should've trusted these humans and he also knew what he was going to do.

He flew out the doors that marked the exit and shot upwards into the sky, relishing the feeling of freedom once more. As he was floating there, he felt three presences nearby and looked around, still having good visibility as it was still mid-afternoon. He noticed a camp set up a ways down the road and slowly floated towards it. As he got closer, he was startled to realize it was the camp of the same three children that had escaped. He hovered there, thinking on what to do, then quickly flew towards them, finally having made up his mind. He landed outside the camp and walked in on a rather bizarre scene. The human called Dave was laying on the ground with the girl called Sapp tending to him. He walked in just as the other boy came walking out with an armful of first-aid equipment. At the sight of Mewtwo, he dropped them and reached for his belt, shouting, "Mewtwo!" Luckily, Mewtwo reacted fast enough to stop his hand with telekinesis. "Peace, humans. I am not here to harm you."

Sapp and the other boy calmed slightly at these words. He marveled at how quick to trust him they were and stepped closer. "What has happened to your friend, Dave?" he asked with a genuine concern that surprised even himself. The boy and the girl looked down at Dave worriedly and that was when he noticed the pool of blood spreading around him and his eyes widened. "What happened?!" he asked, panicked as he knelt by Dave. The boy stepped forward and spoke. "As Sapp and Dave were trying to get away earlier, Romeo found them and shot Dave before Sapp incapacitated him. Mewtwo nodded and looked down at Dave, noticing the gun wound in his chest as Dave struggled to breathe. He looked back up at Sapp and the boy and looked back down at Dave. "I can help him," he said finally, which made Sapp and the boy sigh in relief. "I just need you both to stand back ok?" They nodded and stepped back as he placed his hand on Dave's chest. His hand slowly began to glow, causing the bullet wound to glow as the bullet was pulled out of the wound. As the bullet came out, the wound quickly began to stitch itself back together, the skin coming together perfectly, leaving no trace of a scar. After a few moments, the glow faded and Mewtwo stood with the bullet in his hand. He held his hand out, palm up with the bullet laying there. It then glowed purple and shot off through the air and out of sight. At that moment, there was a groan, and the three looked down at Dave to see him sitting up, rubbing his chest. "W-What happened…" he asked no one in particular. Sapp and the boy ran over and knelt by him, laughing with joy and hugging him. Eventually his confusion gave way to laughter as well and they all hugged each other, laughing and enjoying being with each other. Mewtwo smiled at this and decided it was his time to go. He turned and was beginning to walk away when the boy's voice sounded behind him. "Mewtwo! Where are you going?" He stopped and turned back to find that the three children were looking at him. He sighed. "I'm not sure myself yet. Perhaps I'll go back to wandering as I did before Romeo found me." Sapp and Dave nodded, but the boy stood and walked over to him. "Mewtwo, you saved Dave's life. There must be something we can do for you." Sapp stood as well and walked over to the boy, putting a hand on his shoulder. "Max, maybe we should just let him go. If he wants to go, who are we to tell him different?" Mewtwo stood there, watching them both for several moments before coming to a conclusion. "Rest for now," he said. "I will tell you my proposal tonight."

That night saw them all sitting around a circle of stones with Mewtwo holding his hand out towards the wood. He closed his eyes and flames suddenly spilled out from a point just in front of his hand, setting the wood on fire and giving them a nice fire to sit around. "Now," he said. "I will tell you my proposal." The three humans practically sat on the edge of their seats, excited to hear what he was going to say. "I…have decided that since I caused you trouble escaping Team Magma as well as aiding in your capture to begin with, that I will ask Max a question." He turned to Max and stared at him intently. He could practically see the excitement shining from his eyes as he spoke the next words. "Max, would you accept me as your pokemon?"

For a minute or so, the entire camp was quiet, save for the fire crackling as Max stared back at Mewtwo, jaw wide open. It took him quite a bit before he regained use of his mouth and he spoke again. "Y-You want to be _my_ pokemon?!" Mewtwo nodded in response and held out his hand. After a second, the pokeball he had thrown into the air all those months ago reappeared and landed in his hand. He held the pokeball out to Max, watching him stare in awe at it. "This is my pokeball. Technically it hasn't caught me yet, but if needed, it is able to. My only request is that you do not use it unless there is no other course of action to take." Max nodded at this and took the pokeball, shrinking it and putting it on his belt. "I will honor your request, and…and I would be happy to have you on our team." He smiled as he said this and without meaning to, Mewtwo smiled as well. "Well I'm glad to hear that. After all I've done, it's the least I can do to pay you three back. Now you must sleep. I assume we are traveling tomorrow, correct?" He looked around at the three humans. This time, Sapp replied, "Yeah, we haven't figured out where we're going, but I think we'll just be walking tomorrow." Mewtwo nodded, satisfied with this answer as the three humans started getting ready for bed. "I will watch the camp tonight, so make sure you all get a good rest. We have much to do tomorrow." The children looked at him with surprise and he held up a hand before they could object. "I do not require as much rest as you humans. I can handle it."

They looked at each other and looked as if they were going to say something, but thought better of it and laid down to sleep. Only Max stood there looking at Mewtwo. "Are you sure you can stay up all night," he asked Mewtwo. Mewtwo nodded with a small smile. "I'll be fine, Max. Just get some rest." Max finally nodded and laid down to sleep as Mewtwo turned and sat on the ground, legs crossed, then rose into the air about 4 feet off the ground, keeping watch throughout the night.


End file.
